club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation H.U.N.T
Operation H.U.N.T '('Operation Hunt Unidentified Negro Turkeys) is a mission that started on Saturday, November 29th 2014, and ended on Monday, December 8th 2014. It involved super heroes hunting down ten unidentified negro turkeys, although it ended up as an evil plot formed by the Evil Clone Heinous Organization to destroy the Super Hero Agency. The main villains of this mission were Dark Spider and Dark Shadow. Acronym H = Hunt U = Unidentified N = Negro (Black) T = Turkeys Timeline/Progress '11/25/2014 - '''Bongi6 was walking in Club Penguin, during the Pirate Party, when suddenly, he saw 10 rampaged negro (black in Spanish) turkeys, and black turkeys don't even exist. They conquered an area of Club Penguin in the wilderness, and attacked the Pizza Parlor. They even had the power to shoot lasers out of their eyes, and super speed, along with shoot fire. Bongi6 chased after them, but they were too fast for him. He announced Operation H.U.N.T then. '''11/29/2014 - '''Once the Operation begins, the Super Heroes on this Operation meet up to formulate a plan. Fire Spider suggests they use the Stadium as a place to corner the turkeys, and at least The Spark agrees. The Spark finds three black stains at the town. He calls Bongi6, and Bongi6 orders them to go to the SHA HQ. Fire Spider goes with him first, and the SHA Computer analyzes the stains but doesn't manage to discover the true form and identity of the one who left them there unless the SHA finds all of the turkey's clues. While Bongi6 orders the SHA to get the turkeys, Fire Spider goes to the Stadium to "prepare their checkmate". A dark hooded masked person comes up, and greets Shadow Guy in a cold voice, and saying this is the second time they have met. Meanwhile, The Spark is being chased by turkeys at the Wilderness, so Shadow Guy and Foresta Lupin go to aid him. Meanwhile, Fire Spider finishes building the trap for the turkeys, and asks Shadow Guy to draw at least one turkey to it. Shadow Guy successfully draws turkeys 5,6 and 7 to the trap, and Fire Spider takes the clues from them. Meanwhile, Foresta Lupin takes clues 4 and 8 from their respective turkeys. Shadow Guy eventually finds the identity of the guy with the black hood, who the computer revealed to be Dark Shadow, which surprises Shadow Guy. The turkeys are actually revealed to be mercenaries, and they have been attacking CP because they were hired by Klutzy to do so. '''12/1/2014 - '''December starts, and Ice Storm and The Twister have caught a turkey each, while Fire Spider caught the leader of the turkey gang. After a bit of quick questioning, the two Heroes question the two turkeys and find out that Klutzy was behind all this (also, Ice Storm convinces the turkey gang's Second In Command to betray Klutzy), with Fire Spider questioning the turkey gang leader and discovering a bit more information about them, such as the turkeys being mercenaries hired by Klutzy, why were they hired and what the crabs' plan was. '''12/2/2014 - '''As Fire Spider re-questions the turkey gang leader again to figure out something about a betrayal, The Twister questions another turkey and discovers that Klutzy's real plan is to recreate the Solar Laser that started Operation: Blackout in 2012. Meanwhile, Ice Storm discovers that the lights, and anything working with electricity, has been shut down in all of CP, including the EPF. Finally, Fire Spider discovers that the turkey gang's Second In Command is in deadly danger, as he holds vital clues to destroy the Solar Laser, but Klutzy's soldiers are approaching him to kill him, and the clues with him. Also, The Twister discovers Klutzy's hideout at the Hidden Lake and forms a squadron to infiltrate it, formed by himself, Ice Storm, Phoenix and Foresta Lupin. '''12/4/2014 - 'The Twister's squadron returns to report that Klutzy's Hidden Lake hideout was fake. At the same time, the power goes out in all of CP, and Ice Storm, The Spark and Phoenix get captured, leaving everything in the hands of Fire Spider, Darkwave, The Twister and Foresta Lupin, although the latter three mysteriously disappear, leaving everything to Fire Spider. '12/5/2014 - 'Fire Spider travels to Klutzy's Hideout in hopes of rescuing his friends. However, he discovers that The Spark has divided into Good Spark and Evil Spark. Fire Spider rescues Good Spark and the two leave to rescue Ice Storm, although the three of them get captured in a plasma laser jail. Fire Spider figures out a weird-but-successful way to escape, but after they escape the jail, the security system activates. Fire Spider sends Ice Storm and Good Spark to his OmegaJet while he rescues Phoenix. However, he's caught by Evil Spark, who wants to eliminate him, although Fire Spider's dark clone, Dark Spider, arrives to save him, but only because HE wants to eliminate Fire Spider. And so, a fight between the two villains begins, although Darkwave returns, along with Good Spark, to help Fire Spider rescue Phoenix. When they reach his cell, Fire Spider makes it mysteriously blow up, and they're all suddenly in the OmegaJet because of the explosion. However, Fire Spider discovers that the turkey gang has been captured and heads to rescue them, with (unexpected) help from Darktime, while the rest fly off, with Dark Spider and Evil Spark as prisoners, in the OmegaJet. Also, Good Spark merges with Evil Spark to become The Spark once again. '12/6/2014 - 'Fire Spider and Darktime find the turkeys and free them, although they activate the self-destruct function of the hideout by doing so. Just when the hideout was at 10 seconds of exploding, Darktime gets caught under a falling rock. Fire Spider returns to save him, but seeing that they won't reach the exit in the remaining 4 seconds, Fire Spider creates a giant web slingshot, puts Darktime in it, pulls the slingshot and releases it, launching Darktime to the OmegaJet before the explosion. However, the self-destruct countdown reaches 0, and the hideout explodes with Fire Spider inside. The Spark ultra-dashes to the hideout remains and finds Fire Spider nearly dead. As he dashes to the OmegaJet, Darktime uses Darkwave's Weakness, fire from the E Star, against him, and kidnaps Darkwave, taking him to his (Darktime's) HQ, the location of which only the nearly dead Fire Spider knows. However, with his almost last breath, Fire Spider introduces the coordinates of Darktime's HQ into the OmegaJet's auto-pilot system and then faints. The OmegaJet flies to Darktime's HQ, finding Shadow Guy and taking him along. Meanwhile, Darktime creates an evil clone of Darkwave, called Evil Darkwave, and sends him to destroy the SHA, and then uses E Star Fire on the real Darkwave, making him faint. Back at the OmegaJet, Shadow Guy calls the S.H.A Space Ship to cross paths with the OmegaJet, so Shadow Guy and The Spark (with Fire Spider in his arms) can jump inside of it, and return to the HQ. And so, Shadow Guy, The Spark and Fire Spider return to the HQ while Ice Storm goes to liberate Darkwave. Once the S.H.A Space Ship gets home, The Spark ultra-dashes to the Medical Room and finds a secret room while trying to heal Fire Spider. This secret room is revealed to be Fire Spider's secret workroom, where he was working on a new body with bionic upgrades for himself. The Spark takes the new bionic body away and starts a mind-swap procedure, hoping to exchange Fire Spider's mind and consciousness with the new body's, and it works. After that, Shadow Guy goes to Dark Shadow's HQ to locate Ice Storm, who had been captured, and Fire Spider and The Spark head over to Darktime's HQ to rescue Darkwave. Fire Spider and The Spark discover that Darktime has planted bombs on his boat, which Shadow Guy was about to enter. Luckily, they manage to warn him, but because of a surprise shout, Dark Shadow finds Shadow Guy "spying on his HQ" as he calls it. And thus, Shadow Guy gets captured and imprisoned. Dark Spider rises to be the leader of the Evil Clones and takes Evil Spark with himself to eliminate Fire Spider and The Spark, who're on their way to save Shadow Guy. After a fierce yet short battle, Dark Spider and Evil Spark win, and take their enemies to their HQ to be imprisoned. A few minutes later, Fire Spider wakes up on a tall building. Dark Spider tells him that two of his friends are in danger: The Spark is about to be dropped from a skyscraper by Evil Spark and Ice Storm is tied down to the floor with chains, a floor that's slowly being consumed by lava. Fire Spider, however, can only save one of them, because he wouldn't reach the other in time. '12/7/2014 - ' In that same moment, Dark Shadow comes and punches Dark Spider, claiming that HE was the leader, and Dark Spider calls him traitor, but then Fire Spider takes advantage of the situation and destroys Dark Spider by firing two Supernova Fireballs on both sides of his (Dark Spider's) face, blowing his head up and disintegrating his body. Dark Shadow then asks himself why did he save Fire Spider. However, Fire Spider is too busy saving his friends, as he creates a web-net for The Spark to fall on while falling to the street to help Ice Storm, creating a fire force field to delay the lava's arrival and destroying the chains, freeing Ice Storm. Meanwhile, The Spark is dropped from the skyscraper, but he falls on the web-net made by Fire Spider, and thus both heroes are freed. Meanwhile, Shadow Guy escapes Dark Shadow's HQ, but doesn't realize that Darktime and the other evil copies are following him. When he arrives to meet up with his companions, he realizes he's been followed. At the same time, Darkwave arrives to help his friends against the Evil Clones. However, realizing that Fire Spider has no clone to fight against, Shadow Guy orders him to attack Darktime. Fire Spider shoots fireballs at Darktime, who responds with dark energy blasts. Almost all of the fireballs and blasts impact each other, except for one of each. Fire Spider dodges the blast, but Darktime isn't so fast and receives the impact from the fireball. Darktime then shoots a giant energy ball at Fire Spider, who manages to absorb it thanks to one of his new bionic upgrades. He then decides to attack Darktime with an unexpected weapon: JOKES. As Fire Spider expected, Darktime gives up right after the first joke ends. He then flies to the HQ, seals Darktime in a Containment Cell, and waits there for his friends to return. Meanwhile, The Spark ties Evil Spark up, and tries to follow Fire Spider's strategy (tell a joke) to make Evil Spark give up, but fails, and therefore he decides to just bonk Evil Spark in the head, and then ultra-dashes through the ocean to the HQ and seals Evil Spark in a Containment Cell. Fire Spider asks what to do while they wait for their friends to return, and The Spark suggests playing a video game. Fire Spider, thanks to his new body, manages to project a holoscreen and holoremotes, and they start playing a brand new SHA Game in Co-op Mode. '12/8/2014 - ' Shadow Guy and the SHA Agents have finally defeated their evil clones. They cuff their respective clones, take them to the HQ and seal them in Containment Cells. Fire Spider then enters the HQ's Main Room through his Room, and tells everyone that The Spark and himself are playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U, and invites the rest of the agents to play. Everyone accepts and they start playing. As they play, Fire Spider then says how curious it is that "what started as an organized distraction, AKA the turkeys, ended up becoming an evil plot organized by (our) evil clones", and then wonders what's taking Dark Spider so long to resurrect. Shadow Guy tells him to forget about it. He acts as if he were forgetting about it, although he's not forgetting it, and keeps playing. Also, Ice Storm gives Shadow Guy a map taken from Dark Shadow, revealing the ECHO's labs and bases, and also an unknown location which Ice Storm concludes is the ECHO's main HQ. Shadow Guy says they'll have to make research on that map. Ice Storm then remarks that the evil clones were defeated but not destroyed. However, a dark hooded figure appears behind them (yet they don't notice), remarking that he'll destroy Fire Spider. The mission then ends as the dark hooded figure fades away. Super Heroes taking part in this mission *Shadow Guy *Ice Storm *Phoenix *The Spark *Fire Spider *Darkwave *The Twister *Foresta Lupin Trivia *It is the first SHA mission to exist. * It is not on Thanksgiving, but involves turkeys, a food eaten at Thanksgiving. * The dark hooded figure says he wants to destroy Fire Spider, not the entire Super Hero Agency. This seems to indicate that the dark hooded figure could, but also couldn't, be Dark Spider, since Fire Spider had remarked earlier that Dark Spider could resurrect as long as he (Fire Spider) lived. * It was confirmed during the Mission that the turkeys in this Mission actually worked with Darktime, Fire Spider's arch-nemesis, at least once. However, it's unconfirmed if they were actually considered serious enemies of the aforementioned Super Hero. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Missions